


A Sliver of Hope

by Beg457



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Harry, Dark Creature, Gray Harry, Harry is the Mate of a Dark Creature, M/M, Mates, Sirius Black Being an Idiot, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 22:17:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12827262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beg457/pseuds/Beg457
Summary: Harry already thought his life was pretty rough already, what with a wannabe Dark Lord after him before he could even walk. But a Dark Creature kidnapping him really takes the cake.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Beg457 here!  
> Now you're probably wondering  
> "Beg457, why did you click bait me like that?" Or "Beg457, what the hell am I reading?" 
> 
> The Truth is, you're reading the results of a bet between 2 friends. I was dared by my wonderful friend to make a Slash!fic. Who ever could make a better one would win 50 cents. Long story short, I won 50 cents because my friend couldn't write a good story if you put a gun to her head and handed her a copy of the 3 Little Pigs.
> 
> She thought she would win because she made it a category I specifically told her I couldn't write. She gave me the prompt of a "Harry is the chosen mate of a Dark Creature".
> 
> "Everything goes." She said. "Have fun with that." She said.
> 
> "Hahahah!" I said.
> 
> This is the result of this bet.

Harry looked at the full moon as he sat 15 ft. up, in the branches of one of the vast oak trees near Magnolia Park. This was one of his favorite trees since it allowed him to see everything below him while he sat hidden behind the leaves, so whenever a few  _certain someones_  decided they wanted to play a little game called "Harry Hunting", they never found him. It also had an almost asinine amount of thick limbs, and a labyrinth of branches that led to tree having hammock-like pockets hidden within it's canopy.

Now, what you may be asking yourself right now is "Why is The _Great_  Harry Freakin' Potter sitting in a tree at night instead of in his room like a  _normal_  person?"

Well, unlike what a  _certain_  Potions Professor might think, this wasn't a little bit of teenage rebellion, but rather Harry's  _loving_  family had just kicked Harry out of the house for the night, telling him that a 15 year old freak like him, who survived being almost murdered almost a thousand times, should most definitely be able to survive one night out on the streets. And if he didn't, well that's one less problem for the Dursleys.

And with one cheerful wave goodbye and the sage advice of

"Please do try not get mugged, or die from some of the miscreants hanging around in those dreadful alleys out there. We don't need any of  _your_  lot coming over for such an insignificant reason."

Harry was literally  _drop kicked_  out of the house by his  _Aunt,_  ready to rot on the front porch. Left with only the sound of the front door slamming shut. Telling the poor boy that  _yes,_  he  _was_  outside. And  _yes,_  his aunt  _did_  just drop kick him out of the house.

 _"Welp, that's the last time I'm telling the Dursleys about my time at school."_  Harry thought to himself rather moodily.

Apparently (according to his aunt who had looked into psychology a few years back), Harry had seen enough shit to be classified as insane, meaning he would probably murder the whole Dursley family in their sleep or whenever he found the perfect opportunity at this rate. Or, perish the thought, use  **magic**  on the entire family, and blow them all up like Aunt Marge. Or the Freak's parents.

, his loving Aunt was very vocal about her reasonings for kicking the Boy out. Thank you, Aunt Petunia.

Not knowing where else to go, Harry had headed for his tree.

So, here we are, with Harry sitting in a tree as he started to contemplate his life up to this point and realised something that he should've known a loooonnnnnggg time ago.

His life sucked.

Like it  _really_  sucked.

And once Harry realised that very obvious fact, he unknowingly bought a ticket for a very long ride on the depression train. Toot. Toot.

'My life really is pretty...bad." Harry said to himself thoughtfully. Wondering all the while if it made him selfish to have such a thought. He started to ponder on his life trying to justify himself to... Himself.

For the first few years of his life he had a loving mother and father. He apparently had a  _really_  good life as well, according to his  _pretty unreliable_  sources (I.E Snape), because he had a filthy stinkin' rich family. Then his parents got  _Avada Kadavra'd_  to the chest by an insane man claiming to be a Dark Lord. The man turned out to be the leader of a terrorist group that called themselves Death Eaters. For they claimed that they would devour all who opposed them, even Death itself. And before anyone knew it, the group had gained too much power, way too fast. It was getting to the point to where the Aurors had to get involved.

His father had been part of a high ranking Auror unit. Joining the wizarding law enforcement after schooling because he had wanted to make some sort of difference. His Mother, on the other hand, was one of the Ministry scientists working on several different projects. She was also one of the few combat witches that could work both in the field of study and the field of battle. The two magicals finally got together on the field after saving each others life and battling the terrorist leader himself a total of 3 times.

As the recently married couple fought against the Death Eaters they learned of another group fighting against it. A vigilante group calling themselves the Order of the Pheonix.

Somehow the "Dark Lord" learned of the two's participation in this vigilante group, immediately he decided to take them out. Finding the Magical's hiding place took a while, but eventually  _he_  found it with the help of a cowardly spy(Guess who?). After disposing of the two wizards, Voldemort went to kill the Potter's only child. A 3 year old baby. Of course when the man went to shoot the little baby, he was just a  _tad bit_  over zealous. In other words, he missed. And when I say missed, I mean he _missed by half a_ _foot_. Instead of doing a shot to the heart like he wanted, the Dark Lord's curse had hit the child right on its forehead.

Now, nobody seems to remember the reason why you never do headshots with the Killing Curse, unless you're name was Voldemort. Turns out the killing curse ricochets if you hit the brain. Now such information was unknown to everyone but Voldemort. But that knowledge didn't really go to good use... (Of course, Harry nor Dumbledore knew of this and chalked it up to a Mother's sacrifice.)

With Voldemort defeated and the Potter's dead, Harry was sent to the Dursleys' for 10 whole years of neglect. Then his being was transfered to a magic school without either his consent or prior knowledge(not like he would have said no anyways). Then Harry learned some magic and stuff, which is amazing, but at the end of each year he faced some traumatizing  _BULLSHIAT._

From killing people with his bare hands at age 11, to killing enormous snakes that could kill you with just a look at age 12, and almost getting his soul sucked out and time traveling at age 13. And of course at age 14 he saw his friend leave him, fight a dragon, see his friend come straight back after that, fight off some mermaids in a creepy lake, and then watch a classmate die in front of him right before watching a snakey Dark Lord step out a cauldron completely starkers. That last one was one of Harry's most terrifying and traumatizing memories. Not because he was naked, but because he was the most feared Dark Lord of all time reborn.

Now if that is not a shitty lifestyle Harry didn't know what was.

Then he gets sent back to the neglectful Dursleys by Dumbledore. But that wasn't even the tip of the iceberg. After sending a letter to his 'friends' with Hedwig for something,  _anything,_  to help him out during the time he needed them most. Asking his friends for consolation or even just basic courtesy, like "How was your day?".

After constant letters that became repetitive with their contents being given to him every third day. After 3 weeks Harry finally got something different. A letter from his friends that left him absolutely  _livid._

His friends had sent back a letter with Erol that said he shouldn't, wouldn't, and couldn't send any more letters. Death Eaters were everywhere and mail could be intercepted at any time.

 _Pl_ _us,_ ** _for his own safety,_**  they were  _keeping_  Hedwig.

Now  _that_  was the straw that broke the camel's back.

Because Hedwig was basically Harry's free psychologist. She listened to his problems and reassured him in her own little way. She was Harry's first friend. She practically kept Harry  _sane._ But when his friends took her, they (unknowingly) lost any and all respect from their friend. They would never realize how much they hurt Harry with that (seemingly) small act.

That had led to Harry falling into a pit of despair where nightmares plagued him everytime he closed his eyes. His insecurities eating him up from the inside. An alarming amount of paranoia pressing in on the wizard from all other sides. It was getting to the point where the  _Dursleys_  had to ask what was wrong.

Which led to Harry being kicked out of the house, and leaving him to sleep in a tree so he wouldn't get mugged or something even more horrible.

All these depressing thoughts seem to break the dam holding all his feelings together. But that dam didn't just break. Oh no. It  _shattered._

It all started with a sniffle. Just a small, little sound that was the begining of something _life-changing._

After the sniffle came the lonely tear. And after the tear, came a pitiful whimper. And after the pitiful whimper, another tear. It was an seemingly endless cycle that just got faster with every heart wrenching sound. With every salty tear drop.

Harry didn't think he would have ever stopped if it weren't for the rustle of leaves that came from a bush on the ground. Much louder than a squirrel, or bird.

Not knowing what else to do Harry brought out his wand with a curse on his lips. His hands shaking as he pointed his wand at the ground. The wizard's entire body tense and ready to blast whatever-it-is' into a million pieces.

Then he saw  _It. It_ wasn't human. There wasn't a doubt about that. _It_ 's eyes were the telling detail. They were a toxic shade of purple, just brimming with a kind of madness that almost always led to some poor sap dying.  _It_ 's very being seemed to scream Death and everything thing that came afterword.  _It'_ s presence was even worse than a Dementor's. Because instead of a gaping hole for a mouth,  _It_  looked human. This  _Thing_  also had intelligence, which was so much more horrifying than the Dementor's one track mind.  _It_  knew exactly what the hell  _it_  was doing. Then  _it_  looked up at Harry.

Harry then knew the true meaning of fear. The feeling of hopelessness as his entire body went rigid under that stare. He could even hear the distant screams of his mother as she begged for her son's mercy. He could hear the almost soundless "thump" of a lifeless body as it fell to the floor. The last exhale of an old man, and the piercing scream of someone who fell to pain.

Then  _It_  smiled. At a distance Harry might not have noticed how inhuman such a smile could be, might have even mistaken this  _Thing_  for human. But sitting only 15 feet away made all those tiny details so much more horrifying and obvious. The way the head tilted just a little too far right, how the smile stretched a little wider than conceivable, the insanely happy gleam to those eyes, how the canines a were just the tiniest bit sharper, and the teeth themselves a miniscule of an amount whiter than physically possible.

" _Why... Hello there little one_." The  _Thing_  whispered with the rasp of a loving mother's dying breath, sending very much unwanted shivers down Harry's spine.

Harry felt the prickle of his instincts screaming at him to get away, to escape, but his body wouldn't (couldn't) move.

The  _Creature_  looked closer at the boy sitting in the tree before  _Its_  eyes open just the tiniest bit in realization.

" _Were you crying little one?"_   _It_  asked in what would have been a caring manner, if it weren't for  _It_ 's eyes gleaming in excitement from it's new discovery.

Harry felt his own body betray him as he nodded down at the  _Creature_  truthfully.

" _Well... Young ones should be conforted when they're sad. Don't you agree?"_   _It_  said lovingly, with the undertones of unholy glee.

Harry wanted, no  _needed_  to get away, right  **now.**

Harry then tried to move, to flee, to attack, or to defend, Harry himself wasn't sure. But the wizard needed to do  _something!_

 _"I'll take your telling silence as a 'yes' then._ "  _It_  said in barely contained excitement.

Harry's eyes widened in even  _ **more**  _fear as he watched  _It_  stand up from where I _t_  had been crouching in the bushes, and walk calmly towards his tree. Harry absent mindedly noticed that It was standing about 6'4" and looked male with a lean build. A body made for agility.

Once  _It_  finally made it to the tree's trunk,  _It_  flashed the young wizard a bone-chilling smile before the  _the Thing's_ finger nails became claws.  _It_  then quietly started clawing  _It's_  way up the tree, getting closer to Harry every second.

That's when a spell seemed to lift as Harry finally gained control of his body. The last thing the poor boy saw was the  _Creature's eyes_  gaining a look of a pleasant surprise before high-tailing up the tree.

The sound of claws lightly scratching against bark was the only thing keeping Harry from looking down. Then Harry reached the top of the oak tree. Harry sat there in the highest branches in compete dread. Wondering just how stupid he was for forgetting that trees weren't unending in their height.

Harry closed his eyes, resigned to his fate of getting killed by some dark creature.

'At least Voldemort won't have the last laugh.' Harry thought to himself before the clicking of claws finally stopped.

Then the sound of misplaced air before the branch Harry was sitting in, suddenly started bowing over towards the ground. Signalling that the  _Creature_  was in the same branch as the wizard.

" _Why are your eyes closed little one?_ " A terrifying voice asked quietly in what sounded like dismay.

Harry kept his eyes shut in response. The sound of his father shouting for Lily to " _Just run! Run God dammit! Run!"_  was all the wizard could hear.

" _You have such pretty little eyes. Like gorgeous gemstones." It_ said wistfully.

Harry felt a clawed hand lightly touch his face in a tender gesture. Harry couldn't have stopped the full body shiver if he tried. His father's voice had already been replaced by insane cackles and the loud thump of a heavy weight hitting the floor.

" _Please open your eyes. I just love seeing them alight with emotions. It's something I can barely see where I'm from." It_ asked softly.

Harry felt his eyes slowly open against his will. The first thing he saw were those fluorescent purple eyes looking into his with such an intensity that was extremely uncomfortable. The  _Creature_  smiled and the sound of cackling was replaced with his Mother's screaming.

The  _Creature_  looked at Harry in childish awe. Then with speeds much faster than could be seen, Harry felt two hands grab him by his mid section and positioned his body in the creatures lap. Two arms wrapped around the now struggling boy in a firm yet loose enough to breath hold. Abruptly, the sound of screaming and laughter stopped.

Harry sat there for a moment. His mind trying to catch up with everything.

'Ok. Ok. No more screaming that's good. Wait, what is this  _Thing **doing?**_  I thought it wanted to eat me and now it's cuddling me instead. Seriously! What the flip is going on?' Harry thought to himself as he tried struggling some more. It was no use as the  _Creature's_  arms became just a little bit tighter.

" _Stop struggling little one. I would dislike it if I accidentally hurt you. Plus your moving is starting to get mildly annoying." It_  spoke calmly. Yet a very dangerous threat was somehow hinted within the creature's tone.

Harry immediately let his body go limp, not wanting to anger the creature who, at the moment, was only holding(?) him.

The  _Creature_  let out a content sigh before nuzzling Harry's hair with a cheek. Inhaling the little human's scent as well.

 _"You smell_ _just **wonderful**  Little One. If I didn't know any better I would tear off your head and keep it with me wherever I go. That way I'll always have your scent._" The  _Creature_  breathed happily in Harry's ear. Said human started trembling.

 _"Don't worry. I won't do that. If I did, you, would die, and after a while your scent would finally disappear. I **definitely**  do not want that to happen."_  _It_  said reassuringly. Gently petting the top of the little human's shaking head.

'Oh God. This  _Thing_  is a complete  ** _psycho._**  And now it's hugging me again.' Harry thought to himself, trying in vain to stop quivering in horror.

 _"Oh. Are you cold little one? Your tiny body keeps shivering_ _."_  The  _Creature_  asked the human in its arms. Sounding very concerned about his little human's well-being. Because this human was  _his_  now. Not waiting for an answer, said Creature pulled the little human closer to itself. Wrapping its arms around it tighter and moving into a position where it couldn't even be touched by the wind.  _It_  even coated his little human with  _It's_  magic in a way to be keep Harry warm.

Harry let out a gasp as he became a lot warmer with the small movements.

Delighted with  _Its_  success the creature went back to gently nuzzling and breathing in the little wizard's intoxicating scent.

Harry felt his body relax after a few minutes passed with the  _Creature_  still nuzzling his hair. He knew he should be trying to escape the  _Creature's_  hold, or better yet, attack it with a nice  _Bombarda_  to the face. But it felt so  _nice_  being held like this. The feeling of enhanced comfort went unnoticed after that thought. The Creature's magic becoming, for lack of a better word,  _cozy._  No longer the Death incarnate it once was. In fact Harry didn't even hear the screams of his mother anymore, only the faint music of mournful wind chimes.

'Well.  _It_  hasn't attacked me yet.  _It_  hasn't even harmed me so far. So I guess that's good.' Harry reasoned, trying desperately to justify not attacking the creature that left him feeling better than he did in a  _long_  time. Even though Harry was pretty sure he couldn't even attack  _It_  if he even wanted to.

A yawn interrupted the wizard's thoughts.

A soft chuckle that sent shivers down Harry's body sounded above him. Harry looked up and into the eyes of this  _Creature._  He was met with the gleeful yet curious stare of someone who was doing something not thought possible.

 _"Why don't you sleep? It's very late Little One. And your body definitely needs rest."_  The  _Creature_  said quietly after a moment.

Harry didn't even register how his eyes slowly closed and his breathing evened out. In less than a minute Harry's body was completely slack.

The  _Creature_  looked down at the unconscious boy laying in his lap. Completely and utterly helpless at the moment. Carefully holding the boy closer the Creature took another whiff.

Then an eerie smile split across the  _Creature's_  entire face.

 _"Sleep well my little Mate.."_  The  _Creature_  muttered faintly to the human in  _Its_  arms before disappearing into shadow.

Both  _It_  and Harry were gone.


	2. A Fight and New Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chello! Beg457 here with a new chapter.  
> Welp, Read and Enjoy!
> 
> BE WARNED, IT'S A SHORTISH CHAPTER AND SOME QUESTIONS MIGHT BE ANSWERED IN THE END AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Harry woke up to the sound of waves crashing against rock, and the smell of salt permeating through the air. It was all incredibly peaceful, what with the lull of waves and the feel of somebody holding him close.

Wait a second...

Harry tried squirming around until those comforting hands turned into vices. He gasped as a voice no louder than a whisper, crawled into his ears like centipedes.

_"Where do you think you're going?"_

Harry shivered in disgust at he looked down at the clawed hands holding him. They were stained with what looked like aged wine, but smelled like foul iron.

Only an idiot would make the mistake that those claws were covered with anything but blood.

Harry tried squirming around some more before tell tale feelings of tiredness started seeping through his body.

With his head slowly turning into cotton balls, the sickening voice returned.

 _"I'll ask you again. Where do you think you're going being as tired as you are?"_  A demented chuckle followed the question.

Harry could feel sleep trying to drag him back down into the abyss of false security. The claws that held him so tightly before relaxed into firm but comfortable hold. It held him closer until all Harry could hear was a sluggish heart beat.

Before sleep could finally claim him, It spoke again.

_"Yes, sleep my little human, I just can't wait to have a little **taste**  of you."_

A tongue licked Harry's neck after the statement, while arms pulled him even closer.

Harry's eyes snapped open, like a spell breaking.

'Oh, HELL NO! HE WAS  **NOT**  GOING TO BE EATEN TODAY!

Harry elbowed  _It_  in the gut and scrambled out of  _Its_  arms. His magic subconsciously lashing at the  _Creature_  in a mix of rightous anger and survivalist instinct.

Harry snatched his wand from the hidden pocket in his shirt and screamed out hexes and curses in split succession.

The  _Thing_   **laughed,**  dodging all the spells sent at him with grace better fitted for some exotic cat than whatever the heck this  _Thing_  was.

Harry could feel his strength start to wane at the ten minute mark of his battle, then start to go at the 30 minute mark, and all about giving, once an hour passed.

The entire time Harry only succeeded in hitting the  _Creature_   **once**  with the aftermath of a cutting hex. The  _Creature_  only getting a tiny scratch on his arm that Harry swore was shrinking in the passing seconds.

It dodged everything else sent at  _It_  and the stupid  _Thing_  had even gotten closer during it's dodging. Which led to Harry focusing more on his defense, and keeping the darned  _Thing_   **away.**

It wasn't long before Harry saw spots dancing in his eyes from exhaustion, but he couldn't give up, not yet. He still needed to find Hedwig, to yell at his friends, to finish Hogwarts, at least let him punch Snape in the face. He couldn't afford to die here and get eaten of all things!

The  _Thing_  gave another mocking cackle as Harry fell to one knee.

_"I see, your strength is already failing, come and give in already. It's not like I'll hurt you. You're much too pretty to hurt."_

Harry felt a light blush bloom on his cheeks, even though he tried to get rid of it through sheer force of will, it persisted.

Nobody had ever called him "pretty" before, let alone "too pretty to hurt".

The  _Creature_  gave a more genuine chuckle as It saw the blush bloom on Its pretty little human's face. It resolved to compliment Its little human a lot more after this. Only if it made the human blush that much. A blush looked absolutely adorable on the human's face.

The  _Thing_  got a blasting curse sent at it in retaliation, only barely managing to dodge by a few inches

The fight started anew.

Harry sent Bombardas and every hex, jinx, and summoned object under the sun at the Creature. It either kept dodging or just flat out ignoring the rain of  **bricks**  it couldn't dodge. At one point Harry was desperate enough to use Incendio, because everything's weakness is fire!

It took some careful planning and maneuvering before he hit It point blank with a blast. Harry watched as It was engulfed in white-hot flames. The wizard waited for the inevitable screaming or melting flesh, or at least anything remotely close to what Quirrel did in his first year.

What the poor wizard didn't expect was more of that maddening laughter, as bits of flesh melted off the  _Creature._  Harry watched in horror that whatever bits and pieces that melted off or burnt just, grew back.

"FOR GOD'S SAKE! YOU'RE NOT EVEN EFFECTED BY FRICKEN' FIRE!" Harry screamed in disbelief. Even Voldemort is effected by fire! Isn't fire effective against everything but water? What else can he do against it if he couldn't even kill it with fire?! Harry almost gave up right then and there, until he remembered what Fred and George once told him.

* * *

_Harry was standing on the 4th floor staircase, looking down in dismay at the second floor. A quick spell told him he had only ten minutes before Charms started and he needed to get down there._

_The only reason he was even here instead of sitting in said class, was because that **absolute**  prat, Malfoy, had held him up here. The idiot sending an animated rubber snake at his head._

_After a few seconds of contemplating in silence, he had decided on a plan. Why not just hit himself with a feather light charm and jump? The wizard nodded to himself. That's what he'll do._

_Harry quickly cast the charm and jumped in place. He was quite happy to see he jumped higher and lander slower. Looked like it worked like a **charm.**  Harry laughed a little at his own horrible joke before getting ready to take a flying leap over the guardrail._

_That is until two pairs of arms grabbed his robes._

_Harry looked over to the distressed faces of the Weasley twins._

_'Little Harrikens! I know things are pretty tough for you right now, but-' Fred(?) started._

_'Offing yourself really isn't the way to go." George(?)finished sternly._

_Harry justed looked confused before realization struck._

_'Guys! It's not like that, Malfoy held me up earlier and I'm taking a shortcut to the Charms classroom before it's too late!' Harry told the two quickly, estimating he only had 6 minutes until Charms at this rate._

_'Last time I checked Forge, jumping two stories wasn't called a_  shortcut.' _George(?)stage whispered to his brother._

_"Right you are Gred.' Forge agreed before looking at Harry with a worried expression._

_Great. Now the two jokers probably thought he was suicidal._

_'Again, it's not like that, I casted a featherlight charm on myself so I'll just float down there." Harry reasoned with the twins._

_The twins tested his claim by easily lifting him up, almost accidentally throwing the poor boy into the ceiling before Gred grabbed his foot._

_'I'll be Forge, how-'_

_'Didn't we think of that first?' Forge finished in awe._

_"Can I go now please? At least tell me if you're going to make me late for Charms, because Professor Flitwick only takes off 5 points, no matter how late you are, so I can use that extra time to go **throttle** Malfoy.' Harry  **snarled**_ _in obvious_  murderous _rage._

_Whoops. Now they looked even **more** worried about him._

_'Gred?' Forge asked his twin discreetly._

_Gred just nodded to the unspoken question before taking his wand out of his sleeve._

_A flick of his wrist, some spells cast, another nod to his fellow twin, and the two strong armed the young wizard towards the stairwell._

_Harry gave the two a questioning look that was ignored in favor of leaping over the rail to gently float down towards the second floor._

_After a split second feeling of panic,_ _Harry calmed down enough to give the two miscreants a death glare. He just got mischievous grins for his effort._

_'Now, young Harry, it seems to me you have some...' Gred searched for a word._

_'Homicidal?' Forge offered._

_'That'll do. Homicidal thoughts toward our resident ferret. Personally, we don't blame you for wanting to murder someone." George said with an added wink._

_Harry hung his head, blushing in embarrassment. He_  really _didn't need the Talk about how "murder is_ _bad"._

_'Gred and I have decided to bestow upon you our cosmic wisdom. How we get by everyday without putting a sword through someones chest.' Forge told him nonchalantly._

_Harry was just a tad bit worried and curious. A combination that usually got him in trouble._

_'Yes, sometimes we wonder how you've never sent venomous snakes on the whole school before now.' Forge continued._

_'Tis true. Such a thing would truly be a sight to behold.' Gred finished wistfully, his eyes far away, as if trying to see the school in such chaos._

_Gred's thought process came back once he felt a light smack on the back of his head. He sent a quick smirk, at the perpetrator, before turning back to the staring Harry._

_'Anyways young Harrikens, if there is ever a time where you can't kill someone-_

_**Mayybe**  because murdering people will probably be illegal still-' Forge interjected,_

_'Yes, I was getting to that Forge, I'm trying to have a moment here with young Harrikens.'_

_'Sorry Gred'_

_'Yeah, I bet you are.'_

_The three landed lightly on the second story railing. Harry quickly got his wand out to cancel the charm on himself. The wizard looked over towards the twins still bickering at each other._

_'Guys, think we cam wrap this up, I only have,' A quick spell check. '3 minutes left until Charms start.'_

_'One moment, little Harry, we are trying to give out words of wisdom.' Forge said, looking a little offended._

_'Yeah, you're lucky we aren't charging you. This is valuable information right here.' Gred added on with a haughty sniff._

_'Anyways, remember Harry if you can't kill somebody-' Gred started._

_'Prank them.'_

_**'Dammit Forge!'** _

_Harry just shook his head in amusement, before racing towards the classroom, hoping Hermione didn't deck him too hard for almost being late._

* * *

Of course, the two probably meant that advice to be used against annoying Slytherines, not man eating creatures. But Harry was desperate, and if he was going down, that darned  _Creature's_  going down with him.

The  _Creature_  looked at his mate in slight fear as Harry made eye contact with  _It._

What used to be hopeless resignation swimming in his eyes had turned into fierce determination.

Then, Harry attacked.

Each wave of his wand was with strict precision. What used to blasting curses were bombs of acidic paint raining from the sky. Sticky tentacles grew from the ground, made to tripand trap, glitter exploded from the ground. The  _Creature's_  maniacal laughter now random animal sounds.

It was absolute chaos as Harry tried to turn the playing field to his advantage.

He turned every little joke into a weapon of mass destruction. A tree temporarily turned into the Whomping Willow, a lizard transformed into a giant alligator, birds were now tiny dragons, and a little garter snake was 20 feet tall.

Honestly, Harry was feeling a little better once he finally fell over from exhaustion, magic completely spent. He could feel the big dopey grin on his face once he saw the damage.

The picture perfect cliff side was now a burning crater of sparkles and random color splotches.

The wizard watched the  _Thing_  smooth out  _Its_  acidic green hair and mismatched neon clothes before calmly walking over. Harry saw the damage he left on the Creature. Nothing permanent or life threatening, unfortunately. All he could get to hit were more bothersome hexes and the aftermath of some glitter curses.

The  _Thing_  was no longer any set color, but covered in glitter, and paint of all colors of the rainbow. A lions tail swished behind It, as orange, purple polka-dotted bat wings unfurled. It was wearing a 16th Century corset, with a pretty blue dress to match. How the  _Thing_  was able to continue dodging with the changes Harry didn't even know.

"I have to say I'm impressed, I haven't had this much trouble with catching something since... Well, ever."  _It_  said smiling, a look of pure happiness bloomed across Its face. The  _Creature's_  little human was strong after all.

 _It_  crouched over the fallen, yet still conscious, human. The smile turned more feral in nature.

Claws gently picked Harry up, right before a face smelling faintly of pine trees nuzzled into his hair. The wizard was too tired to push it away. Harry decided to look at the dress in fascination, while trying his best to ignore the lion tail wrapping around his ankle. He was sure they weren't made to do that.

"You know, I would be quite mad if anything else had done this," A pause. "But I'm too proud to be mad at you." The  _Thing_  gushed happily.

Harry felt a blush paint his cheeks again. Nobody had EVER told him they were proud of him. Except maybe the Weasley twins when he executed a good prank and wasn't caught. This felt a little different, though.

The  _Creature_  gave a little amused chuckle once It saw the blush before going back to nuzzling the wizard's hair. The scent was just too... addicting.

Harry could feel himself falling asleep again. He could barely remember why he fought against this  _comfort_  at first. Then it came back in perfect clarity when a tongue licked his neck.

Unlike last time, Harry could only make a little whimper of protest when sharp fangs gently nibbled onto the soft column of his throat.

They stopped as soon as the whimper was made, before coming back to gentle licks and nuzzling. Almost like an apology.

Then Harry felt foreign magic, right before he felt the tiredness increase tenfold.

'The bastard was drugging him with his own magic!' Harry thought viciously. The  _Thing_  was probably going to eat him when he fell asleep!'

The wizard stayed awake through sheer stubbornness and force of will as the he felt the magic double, then triple it's efforts to drag him into sleep. He was not going to give this  _Thing_  the satisfaction!

All the while,  _It_  gently licked and nuzzled all over  _Its_  little human. Never showing just how frustrated  _It_  was at the wizard.

It wasn't long before the  _Creature_  just gave up on his efforts to bring his stubborn human to sleep. Too much of a troublesome chore at that point. But  _It_  did decide that sitting on a cliff side as the high tide came in was too dangerous for  _Its_  tastes.

Harry felt himself get picked up effortlessly, even though he was practically dead weight, bloodied claws carefully lifting him up to the  _Thing's_  shoulder and he was carried like a sack of potatoes down the cliff side. Harry was too tired to even complain or notice the very unmanly position he was in. Mostly because he was too busy laughing deliriously at the lion tail swishing underneath the dress.

It wasn't long before they were down the cliff, and the  _Thing_  walked purposely through a path through the shrubbery.

Harry finally started to wonder where the hell he was when he saw trees bigger than a house and fresh water leading towards the direction they came from. He even swore he saw a panther staring after them through the undergrowth. Where ever they were, it didn't feel like England. Plus the coast really hammered home that he wasn't even close to private drive anymore.

Finally after a half an hour of silent walks, jumps, hikes, and even runs through the forest, he felt the tell tale jostle of his ride walking up actual steps. He opened his eyes to see a rotting porch beneath him.

He heard the creaking of a door being opened and smelled the stale scent before he saw the inside of the cabin. His ride walked a few steps inside before unceremoniously dumping Harry onto a couch.

A explosion of dust billowed from beneath him leading Harry to have a sneezing fit.

A dark chuckle was heard from above and Harry sent a quick Death Glare™️ at the still ridiculous looking  _Creature_  above him.

Then he watched the Creature smirk before turning away, lions tail swishing happily and bat wings unfurled. That is until the Creature sent a very mischievous look at the dead tired wizard on the couch, only looking seconds away from passing out.

"Say, little human?"

"Hmm?" Harry mumbled, too tired to realize he was talking to his kidnapper like they were buds.

"Would you mind if I slept with you tonight?"  _It_  asked innocently.

Harry almost said a sleepy "surre" before the words caught up with his brain. Then he got up faster than a shot.

"Hell yes, I'll mind that! You'll probably eat me in my sleep like you tried to do earlier!" Harry said angrily. Thoughts of how he felt he should've been eaten earlier were left to rot in the back of his mind.

"Wait a second, you think I'm going to...  **Eat** you?" The  _Creature_  asked, completely incredulous.

"Yeah, of course. Why else would you be licking and hugging me like I'm your favorite desert!"

"You sweet Summer Child, you really thought I was trying to eat you." The  _Creature_  said smiling, trying his hardest not to laugh. Mostly because he didn't want donkey brays to come spewing from his mouth.

"Something tells me have no idea why you're even here..." The Creature said, mostly to himself.

"Well now I don't." Harry muttered petulantly. Crossing his arms and blinking slowly.

"Okay, then little wizard, I'll tell you why you're here."

Harry listened intently, trying to stay awake just a few minutes longer. He almost yelped when the  _Creature's_  face was instantly inches away from his own.

The  _It_  said those dreaded words.

"I just found my mate and I'm not letting him go anytime soon."

Harry then promptly passed out from shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap. Wow. That rushed by a little too quickly for my tastes. But meh, you win some you loose some. Now, to answer some unasked questions.
> 
> No, this won't end up as an underaged fic, meaning you'll have to wait a while before we reach that "Good Shit Right There." Of course the age of consent in some states(where I'm from) is only 16... So it won't be longer than a story year, considering at this time Harry is only 14-about to turn 15-, you guys can wait. (But kissing a little too passionately, is going to feature.)
> 
> No, this won't feature a 'Dark' or even 'Insane' Harry, but we will have some Hermione, Dumbledore, Sirius(just a smidgen), and Weasley Bashing.
> 
> No, this won't be a Dark fanfiction either, it's going to remain quite light hearted and I'll try to have as little angst as possible, of course there will be quite a bit of bloodshed and torturing going around. Because Harry's not the mate of a fluffy bunny here. And Voldemort is still a *thing* going on.
> 
> Yes, we'll be featuring a pretty OP! Harry, just because he's "The Chosen Onev and I like the trope. Plus, have you seen the Matrix? The One could do whatever he wantedb and Harry did fight our creature here, Non-stop, for an hour and half.
> 
> No, I still won't tell you what our Creature is yet, also his name will be found out next chapter.
> 
> And finally NO! Nothing will happen to Harry without his consent! So no rape scenes going on in this story
> 
> Thank you for reading and
> 
> Well...
> 
> Arrivederci!


	3. EXPOSITION TIME!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Beg457 here with the new chapter!  
> Well, I'll give you guys fair warning before you read.
> 
> WARNING: DIALOGUE HEAVY CHAPTER AHEAD, ALSO WATCH OUT FOR DEADLY AMOUNTS OF EXPOSITION!
> 
> You have been warned.

 

Harry woke up feeling more refreshed than ever. Not a single nightmare had plagued him throughout the night. He didn't even wake up to the Dursleys! This was starting to be the best summer night of his li-

Harry opened his eyes, and promptly screamed as a amethyst eyes and a clown white face stared back.

 _"Good mourning my little mate!" The Creature_  shouted happily.

"Wha-"

 _"I'm celebrating! This is your first day to your new home."_   _It_  spoke happily. Throwing confetti around like it was a party.

"Wait just a sec-"

 _"I even made you a cake!"_  The  _Creature_  shouted gleefully.

Sure enough, a cake was shoved towards his face. Harry looked down his nose at the treat, knowing if he looked any further, his face would end up in it.

The words "Welcome Home" were written in emerald green icing, in some of the most elegant cursive Harry had ever seen. It was quite simple looking, but usually the best cakes are.

Harry looked around his "Home" as the Creature set the cake on a dusty table.

It was an old fashioned log cabin deep in the woods that looked like it had been abandoned for a few decades.  _ **For a reason**._

What really got his heart pumping were the blood splatters and hand prints everywhere. Even the  _ceiling._

Jagged claw marks followed each blood splatter like a signature.

The furniture was covered in a layer of dust so thick, he was surprised he didn't suffocate in it last night. He looked at  _It,_  standing in the middle of the room like some sort of demented statue painted by a semi-advanced kindergartner.

Honestly, It was starting to become an eye sore... And even though every fiber in his being protested, Harry knew he wanted to be less visibly impaired as he grew older, not completely blind.

Harry waved his wand and hissed a few words. It wasn't long before the  _Creature_  in front of him was back to normal. Less ridiculous but still oh so deadly.

The  _Thing_  looked down at himself and smiled at his normal(well normal to him) features.

Only seconds later did Harry feel himself being cuddled again. He looked at the arms wrapped around him and up at the head staring lovingly down at him.

Harry wiggled around a bit until he realized he was stuck. Everything was fine and dandy the few seconds  _It_  held Harry in his arms. Then  _It_  made the mistake of licking  _Its_  little mate's neck once more.

'Okay.. I've had enough of this shit.' Harry thought before stomping on the  _Creature's_  foot. Then he did an offense so horrible, he would be excluded from the BroCode forever.

He kicked the  _Thing_  where the sun won't shine, now or ever.

Said  _Creature_  stopped smiling and let go of the wizard in his arms.  _It_  fell to the floor in silent agony.

Harry turned around in a flash, a silent  _Incarcerius_ and  _It_  was covered neck to toe in ropes like some sort of unfinished mummy.

"Now, your going to answer my questions or so help me I'll turn you into an even worse eye sore than yesterday!" Harry hissed angrily.

" _Okay_."  _It_  wheezed.

"And I'm not going to tak- I'm sorry, what did you say?"

 _"I said sure."_  A pitiful wine followed the statement.

"Oh, okay, sure, let's do this." Harry said, really thrown in a loop. This was honestly the first time anyone ever answered his questions without a fight. Of course he may have already  **persuaded**  the _Creature_ from any arguments to the contrary. Harry sat on a dusty plaid couch and got ready to ask his questions.

"Why did you chase me up a tree yesterday?" Harry started, deciding that being blunt would be the best approach.

Immediately all forms of intense discomfort were erased from the Creature's face. Only to be replaced by a malicious smirk.

 _"Because you smelled delicious."_ The statement flowed off the  _Creature's_ tongue like a Death Sentence.

'And maybe it would've been.' Harry thought, trying his best to hold off a shiver.

"Why didn't you eat me then?" Harry asked, even though he was sure he didn't want to hear the answer.

 _"Because I wanted you for something a lot **more**  than dinner." _And now a lecherous smirk adorned the  _Creature's_  face.

And Harry could feel his cheeks heating up. He was going to ignore  _that_  comment. Yep, he didn't just hear  _It_  say he liked him. Oh.

The  _Creature,_  himself, just looked at the blushing human before him light up like a Christmas tree. It was taking all the willpower he had to not break out of the bonds and cuddle the breath out of his little wizard. Only because he liked where his bits were, thank you very much.

 _"I'll assume you know what I'm getting at by my last answer **Little**  Wizard." It_ whispered instead.

Harry could feel himself rise to the bait as he puffed up his non-existent feathers.

"I'm not  _that_  little." Was the angry reply.

 _"Ahhh, but compared to me you are." It_  said with a chilling laugh.

Harry reluctantly agreed because the  _Thing_  was right, considering the  _Creature_  was a good foot and a half taller than him.

"Anyways, next question. What do you mean when you said I was your 'Mate' yesterday?"

The Creature went uncharacteristically silent, looking Harry up and down like he was sizing him up.

_"You are a wizard, right?"_

Harry spluttered in indignation, "Of course I'm a wizard!"

_"How come you've never been given 'The Talk' yet?"_

Harry looked down at the Creature incredulously.

"I'll have you know, I've been given the sex talk before... And I don't see how that relates to our current conversation one bit..."

_"But I could've sworn this is covered the second all wizards and witches turn 11..."_

"I was raised by muggles?"

_"?"_

"Non-magical people?"

_"Oh, that's what you call them here... But no, you still should've been given this talk, it's like the first thing wizards tell a "Muggle" once they find out their child's magical..."_

"Well, I haven't been given this  _talk."_

"While Islightly disappointing, it's nothing I can't fix. Now have you heard the term 'Soul Mates'?"

Harry sat down before nodding. **(Only to later realize he just _went along_  with hearing what he  _thought_  was a sex talk with a stranger. _{A.N. My dear readers, please Don't be like Harry, if you've been kidnapped and you think your kidnapper is offering you an alternate sex talk... Just run. Please. Don't be like Harry._** **)**

 _"Okay, good. I can work with that. A Mate is basically just that, a Soul Mate, now we'll need to get a lot more specific with this- Say do you think you can untie me?" It_ asked.

Harry nodded, a little surprised by the question, but didn't move from his seat.

 _"Do you mind untying me then?"_  The _Creature_ asked expectantly.

Harry nodded an affirmative and continued sitting.

 _"You do realize that I could easily break out of these, and I'm not doing it already as a show of good will?" It_ said with a sigh.

Harry looked pointedly at the claws on the  _Creature's_  hand and gave him a 'Do-you-really-think-I-am-an-idiot?' look.

_"So... Does that mean I can just take these off then?"_

Harry sighed. "If you must."

The  _Creature_  gave Harry a happy smile before snapping the bonds like they were made of tissue paper.

Harry shook his head muttering about "over-powered creatures" and "why am I still here?".

The  _Creature_  in question stretched his arms and body and popped his back, before gracefully sitting on the couch next to his Mate. An explosion of dust ruined whatever asthetic he could've had.

The aforementioned Mate just gave him a flat look and said,

"Don't even think about licking me."

The  _Creature_  shrugged before cuddling his Mate. He could live without licking for a whle

Harry sighed before remembering something that had been bugging him for quite a while.

"Before we have "The Talk", can you please tell me your name?" Harry asked politely. Realizing this entire time he didn't know the  _Creature's_ name, if  _It_  even had one.

The  _Creature_  looked down at his Mate, momentarily stunned. Either his Mate really  _didn't_  know anything about Wizarding mating habits, or he just didn't care.  _It_  considered the question before answering quietly.

 _"I have many names, some call me Monster, Demon, Death, the Hollowman, or even just That **Fucker.**_ _And don't get me started on what they started calling me in other languages. But_ _, you, my adorable little wizard, can_ _call me Jelani. It was something a... **Friend**  called me at one point_ _"_ Jelani said, putting an obscene amount of  _pure **black**  hatred_ into one word.

"Jeh-laah-ni?" Harry tried, trying his best to ignore the implications of such a tone. All the while, cursing as the syllables slurred together worse than a drunk on a merry-go-round. Sometimes British accents were a real curse.

_"Jelani."_

"Jelani?"

 _"Yep. There you go."_  The now named Jelani answered.

"Well, my name's Harry. I figured we should at least some form of introduction before the fact that we might be Soul Mates finally catches up to my brain." Harry said with a dazed smile.

" _Harry. What a nice little name, it even has 2 syllables and ends in 'Y' making it all the more adorable." Jelani_ said, testing the name on his tongue and finding it having an acceptable amount of cuteness for his mate.

Harry huffed and muttered about how his name  _"wasn't adorable of all things."_

_"Now, may I continue my explanation?"_

Jelani felt a little nod on his chest and continued.

" _Now, to begin, I'll have to clarify something very important to you. A Mate is something found exclusively with Magical Creatures of a more... **Dark**  Variety of Magic..."_ Jelani told him hesitantly.

"Meaning your a Dark Creature?" Harry asked sarcastically. Thinking that was honestly waaayyyy more than obvious at that point. Staring pointedly at the bloodstains on the flippin' ceiling. And back to the bloodstains on his  _Soul Mate's_  (oh Lord, he was actually starting to believe it too) claws.

 _"Yes."_  Jelani answered anyway. Wondering if his Mate would attempt to reject him. Wizards were infamous for doing that after all.

There was a long awkward pause.

"Okay, are you going continue the explanation or should I just go to a library? Because that just might be fast-ACK!"

Thin-as-a-branch arms circled tighter around Harry's waist to prevent any half-baked attempts of escape.

 _"Now I really **know**  you've never been given the Talk. That means we're already a few phases into the  **process."**_  Jelani purred into the little Wizard's ear.

Harry shuddered before what Jelani said finally made it to his brain.

"Wait a minute, did you just say process? Since when was there a process for  _Soul Mates?_ And why are we already a few steps into it? Why is it tha-" Harry asked in alarm, or would've if a finger didn't shush him. The wizard looked down at the finger over his lips and back up at the poisonous green eyes of Jelani.

_"Shhh... I'll answer your questions in a second, but you need to realize one thing first. If you've haven't noticed, most wizards hate Dark Creatures. And by hate, I mean that most of them wouldn't give a second thought to a law suggesting the genocide of all Dark Creatures..."_

"I'm sorry, but did you just say genocide?" Harry whispered in horror.

"Yes, _your kind is quite violent. In fact, just last week some witch thought that I didn't have the "Right to Live" a_ _nd shouldn't be "Residing so close to the_  precious _children in the area"_ _. Which I still don't get, considering the closest child to me at the time was a good 20 miles East.. Anyways, I was attacked by this witch with no other warning except a 5 minute monologue on how my death will be completely justifiable."_

A pause.

 _"Of course, I quickly **persuaded**  her that such an action was against her best...  **interests."**_  Jelani stated, chuckling quietly while absently pointing a clawed finger towards a still dripping part of the ceiling over the doorway.

Harry shuddered in the  _Creature's_  arms.

"This,  _is how your kind likes to treat us, on a good day. They break into our homes-_

Harry looked at a photograph of a young family of 4 (the  _Hispanic_  descent of the people in question very evident) sitting innocently near another blood splatter. The photographs around it contained even more pictures of the family in different places around the world. He looked back at the very dark, almost midnight and  _not even remotely_  Hispanic creature in front of him.

 _"That we've lawfully acquired. I swear, you only just met me and you already have no faith in me."_  Jelani said in mock disappointment. However a sharp smile contradicted the tone.

Harry looked back at the blood splatters  _very_  close to the pictures. And then back at Jelani in complete disbelief. Whatever Snape might say, Harry wasn't a complete idiot by a long shot.

Jelani laughed at his little Mate. He truly was too smart for his own good it seemed.

Harry shuddered again as those chilling eyes focused back down at him. Those damnable arms snaked around his torso tighter than before. The  _Creature's_  face moved closer until their noses were almost touching. Then Jelani spoke no louder than a whisper, each word etching itself into the smaller wizard's memory.

 _"It would seem we have gotten off topic, my little Harry. So shall we get right back on it, instead of worrying your pretty little head about this homes previous occupants? If it eases your mind, I didn't kill them, and that's not their blood next to their photographs."_  Jelani said with a razor sharp smile, his eyes telling that the blood was still significant, yes, but not in the way you think.

Harry nodded his head to the previous question, and his barely listened to Slytherine side told him it would be best to try to find more information on a later date. Like in the next year or maybe  **never.**

Jelani smiled while leaning back, before returning to his lecture.

" _Anyways, long story short, most Wizarding governments hate Dark Creatures and your British one hates us the most. Most governments treat us as barely tolerant minorities, while yours in particular treats us as if we're blights to Magic itself. Which means if your government catches wind that your the Soul Mate of a Dark Creature..."_ Jelani focused back down at the wizard in his lap. For once his eyes completely serious instead of brimming with that barely tamed madness. And that in itself seemed even scarier.

" _Let's just say it won't be pretty and leave it at that. But now we can finally get to answering your questions my Darling Mate."_

"Jelani, what  _exactly_ do wizards tell their children about being the Mate of a Dark Creature?" Harry whispered.

Jelani gave his mate a sad look.

_"I do believe parents tell their children that it is only found in FairyTales_ _, like Beauty and the Beast, except Beauty is killed and eaten quite horrifically if I recall. Most Wizarding envoys tell what you call a "Muggle's" magical child that we do exist, and how wizards have classes on how to defend against my kind and many others._

_Honestly, this certain situation only happens once a few millennia. Mostly because wizards and witches aren't really compatible with Dark Creatures. But the few times it_  does _happen the wizard or witch rejects their Mate on the premise that their Mate is unfit or even beneath the likes of them. Usually this leads to the death of the Dark Creature and the later suicide of the wizard or witch. Of course the Wizarding governments say this is the cause of a curse we Dark Creatures cast once we are killed. But really, it's almost always because a person can't actually **handle**  the Death of their  **Soul Mate**  all that well._

_The "Talk" I mentioned earlier isn't actually a Sex talk as you that you seem to think judging by your face, but rather the notion of if you ever encounter a Dark Creature you must either get away from it immediately and if that is impossible, try your best to expose of it. Or else this will lead to your eventual demise. This is taught to every Wizarding child, "Muggle" or otherwise. While this is somewhat true, it would probably be in your best interest to just be a respectful distance away from Dark creatures. Treat them like you would an alligator or a bear. Stay far enough away and hope you don't look to appetizing, and for the love of God don't run away screaming or go into a monologue before charging them, wand drawn."_

Harry chuckled a little at something so  **ridiculous.** Who would charge, wand drawn and screaming, at something as, if not more dangerous than a  _Bear._  A brief mental image of Ron appeared.

Harry stopped laughing.

 _"Well at least_  My _wizard seems smarter than the others. Considering you didn't even fight me until I posed_ _a threat."_  Jelani stated, while nuzzling Harry's neck.

Harry wasn't paying attention to that though, because for the first time in 2 days he remembered his "friends", and for the first time in two days he felt  _furious._

However, Jelani continued to talk.

 _"-ut for some unfathomable reason, it looks like your envoy into the Wizarding World forgot that tiny little detail. Their loss my gain though, because it doesn't look like I have to be worried about being rejected."_  Jelani stated, while his (in Harry's opinion) stupid possessive grip became just a tad bit tighter.

Harry blinked, trying to remember what they were talking about. Then the last sentence caught up with him.

Now, Harry wasn't stupid, and he knew he was pretty ignorant when it came to The Wizarding World. But he was pretty sure that just because someone's saying they're Soulmates, doesn't make it true.

So he pushed Jelani off of him and glared him down.

"So, what makes you so sure we're Soulmates? Because from  _my_  point of view I've just been kidnapped and been told what could be just a bunch of baloney or facts." Harry said with faux bravery. Subconsciously finding every single escape route within the cabin. In the few seconds after his statement he had found escape routes A, B, C, and all the way to O.

Jelani looked up at his mate, quite confused.

_"You mean you can't feel it?"_

"Feel what?"

Now Harry was confused. Should he actually be feeling something?

Jelani noticed the genuine confusion on his Mate's face, and finally remembered something  _quite_  important.

His Mate is a wizard.

He wouldn't have the same magical pull until something kick-started it.

'But how do I start it? I can't just shove some magic in him, that might hurt him, but maybe I can... Oh. Now I  _really_  like that idea.' Jelani thought with no small amounts of mischief.

Harry then decided that the face Jelani was making should really motivate him into making plans O-Z. Because it was down right Devious with a capital D.

_"Say, Little One, do you know anything about True Love's Kiss?"_

_"_ Uhh... Why are you asking me that?" Harry asked the  _Creature_  fearfully, subtly edging towards the still dripping door ready to initiate Plan A.

 _"I'll take that as a 'No.' then."_  Jelani whispered while an audacious smirk blooming across the dark canvas masquerading as a face.

"That didn't answer my question!" Harry shouted before leaping towards the door in an act of blind Faith.

Unfortunately his leap fell short, because Jelani decided to be a spoil sport and snatched the poor wizard mid-leap.

Spindly arms quickly slammed the shorter wizard against a dusty wall. Before Harry could even think about slamming his foot between the Creature's legs, he saw a dastardly smirk, then those stupid lips descended on his own.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how did you like it? Did I explain things well? Did you like how I introduced Jelani? Did you like how I didn't mention what kind of Creature he is? Also you still won't find out for another few more chapters. MWAHAHAHAHA!
> 
> Also next chapter we'll be focusing on the Order of Phoenix, so get ready for that .
> 
> Please tell me how you feel about this when you Review on the way out. Subscribe or leave a Kudos if you want to. But please remember to REVIEW, YOUR COMMENTS ARE MY BREAD, BUTTER, AND DELICIOUS JAM IN THE MOURNING!
> 
> Well,
> 
> Arrivederci!

**Author's Note:**

> Now you know what My BFF and I do for fun. We challenge each other to make better Slash!fics.  
> Also remember to Review on your way out.


End file.
